Two major projects are planned for the second year of the research project. First, experiments will be conducted evaluating the types of visual imageries that are appropriate to the elderly to improve acquisition and retention. Second, an exhaustive library search will be conducted to review and integrate studies on behavior maintenance methods to sustain memory improvement techniques.